


The Goddaughter

by NatMidwinter221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, John Watson - Freeform, Mary Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, goddaughter, john/mary - Freeform, mini Sherlock, sherlock fandom, sherlock/molly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMidwinter221/pseuds/NatMidwinter221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Watson is the daughter of John and Mary Watson. Since birth, she has shared a special place in her Godfather's heart. One of the few people he cares about, we see Sherlock Holmes experience Amelia's life with her, watching her grow into a strong teenager. When asked on a case by him, her parents let her, not thinking of the consequences ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the World

I had known him all my life. This great great man. In a sense my hero, besides my father. Oh, the stories daddy used to tell me about him. Their adventures together. The blog he kept on him. The countless times they had argued or been accused of being in a relationship together. The pure connection of two best friends.

It began on the day of my birth. April 25th. He had been waiting outside the room when mum had been through the agonising 6-hour labour to bring me into this world. Her cries of pain only bought her closer to holding me for the first time.

“Push! That’s it my love one more!” my dad cheered my mother on as did the nurses as they wiped her brow for her.

With one larger and harder push I was delivered into the world, kicking and crying and taking my first breaths.

Mum slouched back on the bed panting heavily with tears streaming down her cheeks. Dad kissed her forehead as I was laid into her arms for the first time.

“She’s beautiful John!” She said proudly through the tears of joy and pain.

“That she is indeed. I suppose I should go tell him” He whispered softly and kissed my little forehead. Mum nodded with her eyes fixed on me, protecting me thoroughly as if I wasn’t real or as if I would vanish before her eyes.

Dad told me that my cries were the most beautiful sound in the world and could even bring the strongest and bravest of men to tears, which it did. Mum cradled me in her arms as dad walked outside to fetch his friend and my godfather.

Dad told me that my cries were the most beautiful sound in the world and could even bring the strongest and bravest of men to tears, which it did. Mum cradled me in her arms as dad walked outside to fetch his friend and my godfather.

“She’s here. Oh, my god, she’s here!” He cried to him happily before feeling a supportive arm around his shoulder. “You really must meet her!” Dad grasped his hand and practically dragged him into the room.

“Come meet your goddaughter.” Mum smiled warmly up at the tall, nervous wreck of a figure that my godfather was at that point. He apparently made his way over to mum’s bedside and gently took me into his arms.

People say that it is impossible to remember clearly the first 5 years of your life. But I do. I remember looking up at him at the moment and seeing the universe dance in his watery eyes. His curls draped over his forehead as his gaze met mine. An instant bond was formed between a baby and a man. Although he isn’t biologically family, he is my uncle and always will be.

“S-She’s beautiful. What’s her name?” He asked.

“Amelia,” Dad replied with a proud smile on his face.

“Amelia.” He repeated dad’s words and looked down to me, a small helpless bundle in his arms, whispering softly in a way my father had only even seen him do around the pathologist. “I won’t let you down. I promise. Not this time.” He smiled letting a small tear run down his cheek. Sherlock Holmes had made a promise to protect his best friend’s daughter. To treat her like she was his own family. And he did not disappoint.

He was there for everything. My first word, which he insists was ‘Sherly’ but mum believes it was more like ‘Mummy’. My first steps, which again Sherlock insists was towards him even though daddy was holding me. Even my first day of pre-school.


	2. Aged 4

“Daaaaddddy do I have to goooooo” I whined to my father as he zipped up my little rucksack.

“Yes, you must Amelia. Or you won't be able to have one of Mrs Hudson’s special cakes she made for you!” This, of course, managed to bribe me into putting my jacket on and shoes as well.

“John? Is Sherlock meeting us for the walk to school?” Mum called from the kitchen.

“Yes, Mary!” He shouted back with a small chuckle.

“UNCLE SHERLY!!!!” I bounced up and down, now too hyper to focus on getting ready.

Dad laughed softly with a warm smile before picking me up and holding me on his hip. “I swear it’s like you love him more than you love your daddy!” He pulled a cute pout which he used to get Mum to allow him to go on a case with Sherlock.

“No daddy I love you more! But Uncle Sherly tells me allllll about his cases!!!” I giggled cutely at him.

“Well, I can tell you about our cases! I write them all up remember! And when you’re old enough you can read them for yourself”

“Yes but daddy, you leave out all the cool parts! Like like like in the one with the doggie you missed out the fact that uncle Sherly saved you!”

“He didn’t save me as such. I required his help and he gave it to me!” Dad tried to defend his reputation of a big strong soldier, which of course he still was to me. But deep down he was a softy. Never could resist a big cuddle from his little girl or being saved by his best friend.

“Aaaannnd the time with the guardy person, where-where where there were lots and lots and lots of blood on the floor! And you called him a nurse!” I again giggled at the thought of my uncle Sherlock dressed up in a nurse’s outfit. Actually, now I come to think of it, it’s pretty disturbing…

“Right I think that’s enough story telling for one morning don’t you? Let’s get you to school. You ready yet love!” Dad tried to avoid answering that time because he knew it was an embarrassing moment. But in his defence, he was trying to save a life.

“Yes Yes, I’m ready!” Mum walked into the room with her coat and bag on. “Let’s go meet your uncle then! He wouldn’t want to miss this!”

Dad put me down and helped me with my rucksack before taking my hand and leading me out of the house and down to the car. Mum followed closely behind us. “Oh, just one photo! I need a nice one of my baby and her daddy together!” She always fussed over me.

Picking me up again, we posed for mum’s camera and had a few photos done, clearly making her proud and giving her lots of choices to add to her purse as a ‘momentum’ of my first big day.

Once we had bulked up and Dad had started the engine, I pressed my face to the cold glass window. The world was so big compared to this small little girl. So fascinating and so confusing. I wanted to be big enough to explore it all! But the closest I could get at that moment is by reading the books in my Godfather’s flat and looking at his globe which amused me by the way it spun around.

By the time we pulled up outside the gates, Sherlock was waiting with his hands deep in his pockets. I excited knocked on the window of the car to get his attention before waving furiously giggling. His lips stretched into a wide smile as he waved back.

Dad helped me out of the car and placed me down on the pavement. “UNCLE SHERRRRLLLYYYY!!!!” I announced loudly and ran towards him at full speed.

He had knelt down and had his arms open to me. According to dad, Sherlock was never affectionate to anyone, besides Molly Hooper, before I came along. But apparently I changed that all.

Sherlock wrapped his long arms around me, as I wrapped my short, small arms around him closing my eyes and squeezing him as tight as I could possibly manage. “Hello, Amelia!” He gave a soft kiss to my head making me giggle softly.

“You came you came!!” I squealed happily hugging him even tighter than I thought possible!

“Of course, I came Meli! I promised you did I not?” He pulled back a little to see my face with a huge grin on it. I was so excited not to only see him but for my first day on a whole new adventure. “Come on then let’s get you inside and ready to outsmart everyone else” He gave a soft smirk as he lifted me onto his shoulders.

Whenever I was up there I felt like I was taller than the trees! He once carried me all around Hyde Park until I began to fall asleep.

I held onto him happily and looked down to dad “Daddy! You small!” I giggle softly making Sherlock giggle as well.

“Oh thank you, darling! Love you, too!” Father said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

“Love you too daddy! And mummy too!!”

Soon it was time for me to head into a world of strange people and weird things to learn, although most certainly I could have learned through many productive hours spent at 221b Baker Street.

Daddy knelt down to my small height and adjusted my clothes and hair “Remember, everyone in there will be scared okay? Try and make some friends. Don’t forget to have your juice and lunch as well! And just have fun…” You didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that he was scared for me. And I was scared for me as well!

“I promise daddy!” I wrapped my arms around his neck as we embraced closely.

He pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head and whispered gently in my ear “I love you my little monkey!” which made me giggle.

“I love you too daddy!!” I smiled proudly up at him before being attacked by cuddles and kisses and fussing from my mum.

I love my parents dearly. They always told me of the time they met. Uncle Sherlock was ‘dead’, or so the nation and the world thought, and dad was extremely lonely. Mum was the new receptionist at the surgery dad works at. He was struggling to accept his best friend’s death and didn’t know how to cope. He would drink more than what he should and have nightmares which would scare him to hell and back.

Dad always told me that she was the most beautiful lady in the whole room, and in the whole world, she’d add a look to say ‘just the room?’ to him. Since then there were inseparable. His original plan of a proposal was disrupted by Sherlock returning from the dead, and pretending to be a waiter in the restaurant they were dining in. This, of course, ended with a very angry father, a slightly amused mother, and an uncle with a bleeding lip which soon escalated to a bloody nose as well after a failed attempt at reconciliation in a kebab shop AND a café.

Finally, I said goodbye to Uncle Sherlock who gave me a big hug “Don’t worry if you don’t make any friends. Emotions cloud your judgement. And anyway… you have me. Now you’re a clever girl, dare I say as clever as I am, show them what you know and what I’ve taught you!” He tried giving me words of wisdom which made no sense to a 4- year old.

Dad rolled his eyes and came closer to us “Just ignore him, Meli, Uncle Sherlock is just being silly” This turned my previously very confused face into a smiling one.

“Love you, uncle Sherly!” I gave him a big cuddle and kiss on the cheek before heading inside. I reached the door and turned around to wave to them. Mum, Dad and Sherlock all waved back happily. It was clear mum was trying to fight back tears in which Sherlock rolled his eyes too. But dad took notice of this and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her cheek.

As soon as I was inside the nerves really kicked in. This was the beginning for 14 long years in education. Surrounded by people slightly less intelligent than me. But I knew I had my family there with me. Supporting me every day.


	3. Happy Birthday

It had been 7 months since I started pre-school and luckily I had lots of friends. Sherlock had met some of the closest which he then went on to deduce the living daylights out of them to both theirs and my parent’s disapproval.

I had been planning this party for the last month, wanting it to be right for me. I mean you only turn 5 once!

 Dad had taken me round the Baker Street to see Sherlock for the umpteenth time that week. I was sat on the floor with my little notebook trying to write out all the food I wanted mum to prepare for the party.

“How do you spell sausages?” I asked looking up to the two adults.

“S-A-U-S-A-G-E-S” my godfather spelt out to me. As he announced each letter I wrote it down carefully and neatly. This continued on my list of treats for nearly 30 minutes until I was done.

Getting up I, picked up my notebook and ran and showed it to my father before gently tugging his arm and summoning him down so I could whisper in his ear “And I want a special cake too please!” I whispered cutely with a giggle.

Dad smiled and picked me up giving me a cuddle “You can have whatever cake you want princess!” He told me instantly making me very excited.

“I want a Sherlock funny hat cake!!!” I look over to my uncle who clearly didn’t seem impressed.

“Of course, sweetheart you can!” He put me down and I went over to Sherlock.

Tapping his leg gently, Sherlock got the message and picked me up. “What you dooooooing?” I asked and curiously looked at his laptop screen before gasping “That a case?! Can I help?!”

He wasn’t too sure at first, concerned that dad would tell him off for anything higher than a 2 robbery! Luckily for him, dad was out of the room. “Just this once” He whispered to me before pulling up a photo on his laptop. “This is a game of find the man okay? We’re looking for a 33-year old man wearing a white shirt, black and navy blue waistcoat, black trousers and black sho~ “

“There he is!!!” I instantly pointed to the man in the photo, interrupting him. Sherlock froze in amazement at how quick I had managed to find him.

“W-Well done… Right. Now then, can you tell me what he’s been doing?” He asked me to try and test my knowledge and my deducing skills.

Since I was just 2 years old, Uncle Sherlock has been trying, and succeeding on occasion, to teach me his ways. Having no children of his own, yet, I was like a daughter to him, and he a second father to me. I always enjoyed it though. He made it more into a game than actual lessons, hoping that I would understand it easier.

One time he made me deduce my father as to where he had been and the contents of his bag. Sherlock was amazed by how much I had managed to pick up from his little fun and games in such a short amount of time.

Another time he arrived at our house and worked out that he had visited the morgue and had kissed Molly Hooper which he denied, but the small specks of a rosy red lipstick on the corner of his mouth showed otherwise, and that HE was the one to kiss her, clearly taking her by surprise. To this, I also added to his embarrassment by skipping around him singing “Sherly loves Mol Mol, Sherly love Mol Mol” repeatedly.

I shuffled closer, on his lap, to the screen to get a better view of it. After moments of silently observing each detail that I could make out, I finally had my answer. “He’s been bad and he stole a pretty necklace from that lady!” I pointed to the victim. “It’s worth lots and lots of money. Aaaaand he’s carrying a gun! Look!! You can see it in his pocket! Uncle Sherly he didn’t kill her did he?!” I asked looking up at him, slightly worried for the stranger on the screen.

“I don’t know Meli, you tell me. Did he?” He asked looking down at me.

I turned back to the screen and looked again “N-No! no he didn’t! But he is going too!!” I said with slight excitement in my voice which I’m pretty sure was never meant to be there!

“Yes! He is going too, or rather he WAS going to! Inspector Lestrade caught the man and locked him up for a very long time! And took away his gun! But there’s more to this case than just one man, Meli, you see he has something called and accomplice which is a~”

“Another bad man who helps! I know!” I said proudly, knowing that it would save the boring, long, dictionary definition of the word.

“Of course you do. Anyway! We need to find this other bad man. But I think first we have a party to get too hmm?” Sherlock smiled down at me and closed his laptop up.

“Yaaay!!!!” I cheered and jumped off his lap before running over to my father.

He helped me on with my coat and I grabbed my favourite teddy, which I had bought round to keep me company. Sherlock slipped on his Belstaff coat and scarf on as well as putting his present to me in his right hand pocket. Dad applied his own jacket and grabbed the keys to the car.

We headed down the steps of 221b and met Mrs Hudson at the bottom were she smiled warmly at me and offered me her hand. I took it with a happy smile and held Daddy’s hand skipping out the door. Sherlock left last and locked up making sure the flat was nice and secure.

Everyone got into the car and buckled up safely before heading off back to the Watson household.

I spent the journey talking to Mrs Hudson about preschool and about all my friends who I said were going to be at the party.

“John you have raised a truly remarkable little girl” She commented making dad smile behind the wheel of the car.

“Oh, it wasn’t all my doing, Mrs Hudson! I’ve had tonnes of help from Mary. She’s been a true angel!” Dad replied to her feeling extremely proud. But Sherlock wasn’t amused by the lack of a mention in the helping of my upbringing. He cleared his throat making dad roll his eyes “And Sherlock has helped as well”

"Oh, why thank you, John!” He replied back to my father with a small and triumphant smirk upon his lips.

We soon arrived back home were I could see mum and all my friends and family waiting for me. Excitedly I got out of the car where I was greeted by a loud and happy “HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELI!” by all the guests.

“MUMMY!” I ran over to her with a huge smile and hugged her tight when I got to her “Thank you, Mummy!!!” I whispered softly in her ear.

“Oh, my little princess you’re most welcome! Happy Birthday my precious little pumpkin!” she told me kissing all over my face making me giggle loudly. Sherlock, Mrs Hudson and Dad all came over to us and led everyone inside.

Mum had prepared the house with balloons and games and decorations. Once inside I ran off with my friends to play. Although I had made quite a few while at pre-school, I only invited my closest and dearest friends. Danielle was my best friend. I had met her on my very first day. We were both nervous wrecks but we were sat next to each other. After that, we got playing and it’s been hard to separate us at pre-school since. She’s been around a few times for what mum called ‘play dates’ where we’d have a little tea party with our teddies. Tiffany was my second best friend. She started about a month later and Dani and I were asked to look after her. She was about two months younger than me but was also very intelligent for her age. Part of me even wondered if she was Uncle Sherlock’s long-lost daughter with some of the things she’d come out with at times! The next was George. He was my best male friend. While all the other boys were interested in football and getting dirty in the mud, he was more interested in drawing and painting. Then there was Rosie. She was actually Molly Hooper’s niece. Uncle Sherlock had told me a couple of days into my first year in education that she was starting and I was to look out for her. With her being sort of like family, it seemed to come naturally to me to allow her to join out friendship group. Finally, there was Finley. He turned out to be George’s cousin which again, his mum made him look after.

Although we had petty arguments, I was happy with my small group of friends.

Other guests at the party were mainly family and family friends, such as Inspector Lestrade, Molly, A few of Dad’s old army friends, Mike Stamford, and some of Mum’s friends from work. I tried to ignore the adults and just have fun with people my age.

Soon enough it was time for my cake and presents. The part every 4-year-old looks forward too! All the kids sat on the floor while the adults sat on the sofa’s and chairs.

Firstly, I opened the presents from my friends, which mainly consisted of colouring books, dolls and cuddly toys which I was ecstatic with! Next I opened the gifts from the close family and friends. Then my birthday cards.

Mum and dad couldn’t hold their excitement any longer and went next, getting me a beautiful locket with a photo of us three on one side and of Sherlock and me as a baby on the other, as well as a range of small other presents too.

Then it was Uncle Sherlock’s present. He got me my very own deerstalker as a practical joke but truthfully? I love it. It showed he cared enough for me to be like him one day.

“Thank you, Uncle Sherly! I love it!!” I got up and put it on before going over and giving him a huge cuddle “I love you…” I whispered in his ear.

Sherlock gave a genuine and loving smile before whispering back “I love you too Amelia.” This made my smile grow even more.

Sherlock Holmes claimed to not love anyone or have an emotional attachment to them as it clouded his judgement. But he did love. He did feel. He loved me and my family which is all that mattered most in the world. He was our family. And he’d always be.


End file.
